


Path To Redemption

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Rating May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, eventual mchanzo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jesse wants to make things better, atone for all the bad he has done. Its hard to do when the man who pulled you from the grip of a life sentence is dead. Its even harder when he believes his one chance, falls apart before his eyes.





	1. Grief

No one knew how to react when they found out. The Overwatch Headquarters in Switzerland, one of the most neutral places in the world had exploded. Visible evidence of foul play removing any possibility of it having had been an accident. On neutral grounds, the organization lost both the Strike Commander and the Blackwatch Commander. Watchpoint Gibraltar was in a state of shock, many mourning over the loss of their close friends and the Commanders in their own way. Jesse dealt with it the same way he deals with everything, sitting next to a bottle of whiskey combined with bruised and bloodied knuckles on the roof. The man that saved him, gone on the same day. The man who took him in from deadlock and gave him another chance. Gabe gave him hope that his shithole of a life could be something more. His whiskey was beginning to water down from the rain, he couldn’t bring himself to close the bottle. The wet roof had drops of blood steadily dropping onto it, He had watches as swirls of pink were showing in the water from his injuries. He had already lost feeling in his extremities and was getting what could be the beginning of hypothermia. He already lost Captain Ana, they weren't able to save her. She wouldn't retreat in time. She was too stubborn.

He took another sip of his whiskey in the crude light that the base lights gave. It left a small burn in his throat and warmth in his gut, something that he needed. He could hear the slight splashing of puddles and non existent steps. Genji’s footsteps remained silent as he pulled a wool blanket over Jesse and held the Umbrella over the both of them. 

They both sat in welcomed silence, the sound of raindrops hitting the umbrella was comforting to them. “Why’d it have to be them?” Jesse’s voice cracked, hoarse from all the screaming earlier. “Why him…” Jesse’s voice finally gave out. Genji sat down next to him with a sigh and stole the whiskey from his grip. “I don’t know, I wish I did. However, this is no way of dealing with this. You are destroying yourself, no one needs to lose another.” Jesse glanced at Genji, heart breaking more to find his visor off and tears falling from his eyes. Jesse struggled to breathe through his uneven breathing. His head feeling light and clouded. He felt the weight of Genji’s head on his shoulder and instantly leaned his on top. Gabriel should be there with them, yelling at Jesse to stop smoking while sneaking in his own cigarettes. Yelling at Genji’s reckless and suicidal behaviour. He couldn't get past the idea that Gabe is gone.

“We should head inside.” Genji struggled to stand to his feet, feeling dizzy all the sudden “Yeah, let me help you up there.” He stood and offered Genji his hand. Genji reached out and thanked him as he stood, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him into a tight hug. They stayed there for a bit, rain hitting the umbrella above them.

When they get back inside the base, Genji took Jesse to Angela. He saw the purple beginning to appear on his fingertips while they were outside and wasn't willing to risk anything. Jesse had drunkenly thrown a fit saying he was "Just fine, thank you very much.” He had caved after seeing Genji’s expression went along with him. They both hated the medbay, unforgettable surgeries and bad missions and with them coming here. The medbay was always a bit colder than the rest of the base, but compared to the outside air he felt warm. Angela turned her head when she heard Jesse’s spurs. Genji was the first to speak, side eyeing Jesse. “He decided it would be best for him to sit outside on the roof and drink away his sorrows.” His tone remained soft. His cold mechanical arm tightening his grip on Jesse’s arm by a fraction. Whether it was for comfort or to keep him from running he wasn't sure. 

“Oh Jesse…” She hastily threw her clipboard on the desk and rushed over to him. Her fingers on his arm felt hot as she poked at his fingers. “Can you feel any of this?” She questioned and she spun his hand around. He had mumbled a yes and Angela gently pushed him to a private room and handed him a gown and towel. “Take off your clothes and dry yourself off, when you finish please put the robe on and lay under the blankets. You need to warm up.” She closed the curtain, taking a moment to compose herself. She had only left when hearing Jesse’s belt buckle come undone and went to make three cups of hot chocolate. Genji’s remained behind her as she walked to the kettle in her office. He sat on the counter as she filled the kettle and placed it on the stove. “What happened” She asked as she leaned on the counter, rubbing the dark bags under her eyes. They were glistening with the tears now falling down her face. “I found him with a bottle of whiskey, half gone when I arrived. He was shaking and crying in a puddle and it seems he has punched something a few times. I stole the whiskey from him and took him here after.” He sighed and felt his nerves thanking him as he finally started to relax. Angela took kettle and poured it into the three mugs laid out on the counter after it began hissing. “What happened Angela?” Genji mumbles as he takes off his visor and wipes the tears streaming down his face.

“They already told you what happened.” She whispers and looks into the mug with an empty gaze. “Yes they did, but you went there and saw the damage done.” He responds, catching his voice raising before he catches his volume and Angela’s slight flinch. He removes the tension from his body and collects himself. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice.” He apologizes. “It’s okay, we just lost family. I only saw rubble, Gabe’s body wasn’t there and word said that Jack was found dead on the floor by the others in the rescue team. I wasn't able to see him, it was too dangerous to go to that area at the time.” She stops, scared that confidential information will slip out. “Did they say anything about what might have happened.” He asks. She shifted on her feet and sipped at her hot chocolate. “Just what they told you.” She beckons him to get up, holding the third mug in her hand. 

They walk in silence to Jesse’s room, finding him wrapped in the covers asleep. “You boys really need to sleep more.” She whispers as she places the mug on the table next to the hospital bed. She goes to sit down on the couch beside his bed. “From the looks of it, so do you.” Genji replies softly as he leans on the window, head turned to watch the rain fall. “Yeah, you’re right.” She begins to doze off, mug tightly held in her hand.

The television in the other room began to fill the silence. “The funeral will be in a month, the arrangements have already been made. Despite recent public arguments about the legitimacy and morality of Overwatch, the public still mourns for the loss of the many soldiers and the two leaders. Later at ten, the details on the Swiss Explosion.” Jesse had begun to stir in his sleep, reacting to the sound. “Mind turning that off?” He groans, grabbing Genji's attention. “Angela left medication for you on the table, how are you feeling?” He asks and turns his chair to face the other. “Like shit, but it will get better soon. Where is Angie?” He questions and finds medication for his incoming handover on the table, right next to a hot chocolate. 'Bless her heart' Jesse thinks as he swallows the pills and Genji gestures to the couch by his side where she is fast asleep. “She fell asleep.”

They sit in silence for a moment . He looks outside the window to find a few birds sleeping in the nest on the branch of a tree nearby. “So, they’re really gone, aren’t they?” Jesse places his mug down and stares at Genji. “It appears so.” Without his visor Jesse can see the bags under his eyes and the red around them. He scoots over to the side of his bed. “Come on in here.” He invites and gestures at the empty space to his side. “I can’t the bed will collapse.” Genji said as he shook his head. “Let it collapse, and you aren’t that heavy.” Jesse pats the empty space again. “You are a persistent cowboy.” He chuckles as he climbs into the bed with him. Both falling asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window and roof. 

Jesse eventually got up in the morning finding Genji asleep by his side. He moved silently off the bed to change into the clothes that were left for him of the couch. He had already felt better out of the gown. The growling from his stomach decides that he needs breakfast. Jesse makes his way to the kitchen, passing Angela on the way. “Why are you out of bed?” She scolds him as he continues to make his way to the kitchen. Best to avoid Angela for now. “I feel better, thanks for the help doc!” He thanks her as he speeds out of her view.

The cafeteria had a few agents left in it. The time was rather late to wake up and eat, but to Jesse it only meant that there was no line. He grabs some black tea for Genji and a plain black coffee for himself. Blocking out any negative thoughts that tried to come up. When he was about to turn back to return to the medical wing he feels a large hand on his shoulder with a firm grip. “I know that losing someone is hard, my friend. Don’t lose yourself in the sorrow though.” Reinhardt spoke in a somber tone. Jesse turns around to find the large man with puffy red eyes and nods at him. “Will do big guy, take care of yourself.” He walks away after that conversation, head heavy with questions.


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adjusting to the grief and loss is easy when you can act like nothings wrong.

Jesse spent the next few days in the practice range, peacekeeper in his hand. He was beginning to tire his arm and hands with all the constant strain. “Hey Love, you might want to take a break.” Lena yells as she blinks to him, pilot helmet in her arms. He gives her a big smile and puts the revolver in his holster. This is the first time in a few weeks that he has seen her around, he was beginning to miss her cheerful personality. “Hey Lena, what are you doing here?” His southern accent coming through thicker in his exhaustion. He spots her girlfriend trying to get to her. She had been trying to keep up with Lena while she blinks over to him in a hurry. 

Emily is carrying a bottle of water and offering it to him.” He thanks her and downs the water, barely stopping to breathe. “You should go eat, you have been in here all day and I haven’t seen you in the cafeteria. Take care of yourself, alright love?” Lena checked in on him with genuine concern. He can tell that she isn't taking the news too well either. Best not to mention it and poke at fresh wounds though. He watches as Emily wraps her arm around Lena’s waist and accompanies her walk to the exit of the training room. “Fine, I’ll see y’all later though.” He walks out of the room with the last word. He silently promised himself that he was going to search for her later on and make sure that she is okay. 

He finally makes his way over to the cafeteria and notices the delightfully aroma. They are serving tacos tonight and Jesse was not going to miss out on it. Jesse would never skip a taco day. He walks over to Reinhardt, the man still covered in some of his armor sitting next to Genji. Both have their full attention in a card game.

“Howdy.” Genji says to Jesse, badly imitating a southern drawl. He chuckles to himself softly. “What are you guys playing’?” He asked and placed his hat down on the table. When Genji turns to face him, Jesse finds that he has his visor off. He flashed a tense smile to the cowboy and leaned on his hand, acting coy. “Uno, Reinhardt has not had the chance to play before.” Reinhardt let out a booming laugh, smacking Jesse on the back. “Come join us friend!” He had removed his hand and gestured to the empty chair between the two sitting at the table. “Sure thing, just let me get my tacos first.” He finished and went to the line leading to the smell of beef and spices. 

Jesse loved being in Blackwatch, he hadn't realized how his life had been lacking before coming here. He loved the feeling of the power he had back in Deadlock, but he prefered the safety and friends here. He didn't have to worry about anyone killing him in his sleep, or getting thrown out for the smallest of mistakes. Jesse was just glad to be making a difference and cleaning up his act. 

Jesse saw Torbjörn in the line with his youngest daughter, Brigitte. She couldn't be more than seventeen, yet she had began to work with her dad after she had finished high school. Too early if you ask Jesse. She was like her dad, intelligence flowing through both of them. “Hej McCree!” She turns around to face him, a big grin on her face. “Little missy, how many times have I told you that Jesse is just fine?” He asks with humor heavy in his voice, and opens his arms for a hug. She jumps right into his arms. She has become something like his little sister in the time she was here. She often makes blueprints for some armour with Jesse in the practice range, pencil scratching paper as he shoots the targets. “How's overwatch been treatin’ you?” Jesse pulls away and places his hands on his hips. The lunchline, still as always. 

“It is great! I am just so glad to finally be able to help around here.” Brigitte looks excited, swaying on her feet the way she does when talking about engineering. The kid had always been a big fan of her dad's work. “The prototype for your new flash grenades should be done soon.” She informed him and steps further up in the line, it’s finally moving. Damn if the smell of tacos aren't teasing his empty stomach. Jesse is almost there, so tantalisingly close. 

Eventually Jesse reaches the taco section. He was alone in the line again. Brigitte had left to continue to work on his grenades after getting food. Brigitte was a good addition to Overwatch. It was easy for him to be around someone so cheery and forget about his thoughts. He leaves to the two waiting for him before his thoughts can come back. The two greet him with smiles. Jesse had been sitting with them for the past few days. They find comfort in familiar faces and routines after all the chaos.

After lunch they all part on their separate ways. Jesse lost many times to Genji, who seemed to enjoy ruining any chance Jesse had to win. He was confused how fast Genji picked up the game when he taught him a year or so back. He has a real talent for turning things on other people. It was nice to see Genji starting to have fun, though he still occasionally went into bouts of anger and self consciousness. 

Yet Jesse couldn't help but be concerned about him. His actions have been more sparatic than usual. He wonders if maybe he was reading too far into things. A smoke would do good for now. “Dammit-" He mumbles to himself and he searches his pockets. “Where is my lighter?”

He searches the medbay, training hall, and his room with no luck. Maybe I left it on the roof he thinks to himself, already walking out the entrance. He hoisted himself onto some cargo crates laying outside and onto the roof. He grimaces as he feels his hands touch a puddle from last nights storm. There was definitely something slimy in that. 

He finds his lighter on the floor, next to a now empty bottle of whiskey. “Damn, what a waste." He complains. The sky shone down on him, today was a lot brighter than the past few days. The sun was always a source of comfort for him. It reminded him of the days he had with his family before he ran off. 

He spent a few moments staring at the sky, watching the clouds pass. He could almost taste his mom’s old cooking, the smell of her perfume coming up in his mind. If only he could see him now, having had given up the life she had tried so hard to get him not to live in. He wishes that she could see the difference he is making and the effort he is putting into it. 

He was abruptly taken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps approaching him. He turns around with his hand on his gun to find Lena.

“Told you I’d find you!” She begins to run towards him. He begins to relax, hand already moving away. She looks around at the place he has hidden, eyes getting caught on the bottle from the other night. “What happened up here?” She asks and slowly looks up at him.

She has known him long enough to know how he deals with things, to know when he is failing to keep himself upright. “I uh, think you already know the answer.” His words begin to fade off at the end. Jesse looks away, it's one thing to make a mistake and fall off the deep end for a night. It's another to watch someone he cares deeply about, hurt over his actions. “Oh-" She trails off, unsure of how to continue. 

There was a long pause. The atmosphere was one that neither of them enjoys, and neither knew how to end. “Why didn't you call? I told you that you could always call me, you big oaf.” Lena attempts to lessen to suffocating atmosphere. Jesse felt guilty, he fidgeted with the lighter in his hand. He was never really good at emotion or confrontation. It was always bottle it up or take it to the bottle, and there were some things he just had to drown with whiskey. 

He took a deep breath and scratched at his beard. “You were busy with a mission, and you were close to the others too.” Lena looked at him with sorrow. “You can still talk to me though.” She softly says and wraps her arms around him gently. “There is only so much you can handle on your own.” 

He accepts her comfort and pulls her close to him. He doesn't know what to say, he still isn't used to this intimacy and trust. Jesse knows that learning to accept these things and completely adjust will take time. He is so grateful for Lena, she saw what he was like when she started in Overwatch. She saw him fighting others, trying to find a way to fool Blackwatch into letting him head back. She saw his shit and went to include him anyways.

“I promise I’ll try to talk to ya, but it's not so easy.” He mumbles into her shoulder. He can feel her move her head a bit to avoid the scratching of his beard. “I know, just take your time. It doesn't matter when you need me, just come find me. Don't keep this inside, love.” She kisses his cheek and gives him a squeeze.

**Author's Note:**

> Really hoping to keep this fic up. I actually have ideas for it, lets hope my attention remains.


End file.
